His Better Half
by SapphireSparrow
Summary: Love leads to bad decisions and bad decisions lead to nightmares.
1. Marissa

**New story, hope you like it.  
REVIEW !**

* * *

She turned and stumbled toward the door.  
Even her best efforts to exit his cabin were impared by her ill state.  
"Bastard!" she spat through clenched teeth.

Just then the door slammed open and in walked the "bastard" in all his self indulgent glory.  
"Lay down Marissa!" He commanded.  
She shook her head and attempted to push him aside.

He knew she was angry but he wouldn't let that be the death of her, and their child.  
He reached out to caress her growing stomach.

She grabbed his wrist and threw it aside.  
The doctors had already told her that she would either lose her baby or her own life due to this illness.  
Her ignorant pirate wouldn't beleive them, and instead forced her to be bedridden while _he_ enjoyed the brothels in town.

"I know what you've done." She whispered, unable to speak louder.  
He knew what she meant, and he had to admit, it wasn't his proudest moment.  
He opened his mouth , stupidly, in defense.  
"What the hell do you expect, I promised a place for you and your child, I never promised to be faithful!"

He saw the flames rise in her blue eyes.  
She pushed him to the floor with the strength of a man and walked briskly out of the cabin.  
He picked himself up and waited for her to return,thinking she was too frail to go on.  
But when he looked out into the foggy streets of Tortuga, she was nowhere to be seen.

He could of gone after her.  
He could of yelled out to her.  
He could have done anything.  
But on that fatefull night, for the first time in his life, Captain Jack Sparrow did nothing.

**REVIEW**


	2. Becoming Captain

**Thanks for the reviews on chaper1 , hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

_Her eyes were so blue they were almost silver.  
She bounced in sync with her curly black hair.  
He reached a hand out to her, to keep her from getting too far._

_She looked at him angrily, then turned and ran down the open gangplank.  
When she turned to look at him, a fog slowly settled around her until he could no longer see her._

Jack jerked out his slumber.  
He was sweaty and unable to catch his breath.  
The nightmares still haunted him.  
Long ago he had decided that marissa had died along with her child.

He had convinced himself it was the best scenario.  
No strings attached.

He closed his eyes and breathed heavily.  
If she was gone, why did her memory haunt him so?

* * *

Victoria Mystere stood staring down at the wood beneath her feet, trying to hide the smirk that tickled the edges of her mouth.  
She could feel the warmth of her lash wounds bleeding down her back.  
Captain George Francis stood tall hovering over her and the rest of the crew.  
No one knew what she was replaying in her mind, but that was for the best.

The Captain walked toward her.  
The only girl on the ship, at a mere 19 years old, she was the object of ridicule on the Bleeding Rose.

She watched his boots grow closer until they were immediatley in front of her.  
She looked up into his eyes.

"What's that smile for young missy?" He snarled Slowly she moved her fingers to her smiling lips, never losing eye contact, and let out a long,loud whistle.

While The captain's confused expression turned to anger a man began crawling over the railing.  
"Captain!" one of his loyal crew shouted in warning.  
Captain Francis turned just as the man stood at his full height of 6'4.

"Who do ye think ye are, climbing aboard MY vessel?" He yelled pulling a sword in defense.  
The man just smiled and drew his own sword.

While the crew was occupied with this spectacle, Victoria slipped into the Captain's cabin.  
She rummaged around in his desk until she found two pistols and a dagger.  
She slipped the pistls into her belt and the dagger into her boot.

When she reappeared on the deck The Captain and the man were already battling.  
She threw a pistol to the cook: Marcus Derius and the other to Gunner: Telly Smiths.  
She drew the dagger and shouted above the racket.  
"If Yer with me join me, If not , May heaven have mercy on yer souls"  
She laughed in the excitement and lunged at the first angry pirate.

As the fighting continued, more and more of the crew began fighting in her favor.  
She was fighting a scraggly young man with a cutlass, opposed to her dagger.  
"Come on now lad, do you really want te die this way"  
He furrowed his eyebrows and threw a sideways blow at her ankle.  
She leapt over it and stabbed him in the bicep.  
He gasped but continued to fight.

Victoria sustained a few mere scratches before she finally finished the fellow off.  
Just as she threw him over the railing Oliver Grey walked over carrying the Captain's body.  
she winked and watched him toss the Captain into the dark water.

Oliver turned and did a slight bow.  
"Where to now _Captain_?"

She smiled and licked her lips.  
"Tortuga!"

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW**


	3. There's only two

**Ok a muuch longer chapter...ENJOY and also review!**

* * *

Victoria stepped off the ship much differently that she had boarded it.  
She was wearing tight gray breeches that were covered from the knee down by her new brown boots.  
For this occasion she had bought a tan leather vest with a white blouse under it.

After wandering around fora while, Victoria and Oliver walked intoa busy pub known as Grady's Treasure.

They took a seat at the bar and ordered a few pints of rum.

Victoria surveyed the bar.

Everything seemed in place until she noticed a very eccentric man sitting a few seats down from Oliver.

She knocked a man to her left in the ribs,  
"Who de reckon that man is?" she asked gesturing in his direction.

The man gave her a disgusted look and turned away.  
She blinked a few times then asked the bartender.

The man serving the drinks suggested she ask him herself.  
Victoria rolled her eyes and made her way over to the man.

"Pardon me sir.." She said tapping his shoulder.  
When he turned around something made her heart stop beating.  
She tryed to decipher it.  
She had seen this man before.

When Jack first looked up at the girl, all he could see were her eyes.

In the dark pub they were the only feature of her face that he could see clearly.  
She had dark waves framing her face and very pronounced cheeks.  
But the silvery orbs that stared back at him brought back nightmares.

Victoria reared back slapped him across the face with all her might.  
It wasn't as insulting as it might have been to most pirate Captains, considering Jack usually deserved this type pf behavior.

His hand flew to his face to caress his burning cheek.  
He could see the girl grinding her jaw, as if she was trying her hardest not to say something stupid.

"Whatthe bloody hellwas that for?" He asked incrediously.

"Bastard!" Was all she could make of a reply.

She thenturned and walked from the pub, grabbing her pint and Oliver on the way out.

Jack waited a few moments, then followed behind quietly.

His plan wasto find out whatship she was travelling on, but he ended up with a bit more information than he bargained for.

"What the hell was that all about Vic?" Oliver asked in shock.  
"It was him..._Sparrow."_ She said , hissing his name through clenched teeth.

Oliver stopped walking.  
"How do you know?"  
Victoria continued with her stride.  
"I would recognize it anywhere." She yelled back.

"Recognize what?" Oliver yelled before following her.

Jack stopped in his tracks.  
He fingered the charm in his hair.

He shook the idea from his mind then continued the task he had originally set out on.  
He followed her further as she drained her mug and threw it absently against a nearby wall.

When she reached the docks and began to climb the gangplank he heard a burly man speak indirectly to the captain.  
Jack was unable to see who the captain was,so he decided tocome back in the morning when he had a straight mind to decide what this girl was all about.

_"You'll have this one, and I'll sew the other one onto a necklace for the baby." She said while she braided the charm into Jack's hair._

_"What about for you luv?" He asked taking her hand to kiss it when she was done.  
"Well I've only made two, there's none like them in the world, just like us."_

_He smiled and turned to look up at her.  
But when their eyes met her smile faded and all the color drained from her face.  
She fell to floor shaking voilently._

"MARISSA!"  
Jack woke up yet again from a nightmare.

He grasped the precious charm in his hand  
"Marissa" he whispered.

* * *

Oliver sat in Victoria's dimly lit cabin.  
She opened the vest she wore and pulled a silver chain from the interior pocket.  
"I keep it with me always."

She handed the charm to Oliver.  
"I never met my Mother. But my Aunt Sarah pointed him out to me once and told me the story. It's been almost 10 years since I've seen him. Now I'll get my revenge."

"But how did you get it?" Oliver asked

"My mum made them and sold them out of tortuga...only made two of this one. One for me and one for"

Her voice faded as she imagined the wonderful life she could of had if her father had been more of a ...well, father.

"My dad." She finished.  
"Oh.." Oliver admired the charm.

"Well , I'm gonna hang out here for a bit, why dont you go and supervise the recruiting"  
Oliver nodded

"Aye Aye Captain."

Victoria smiled and watched the door close behind him as he left.  
She stood and put the charm in an old Bible that she kept at her bedside.  
After taking the boots, breeches and vest off, Victoria settled into bed.

She pulled the sleeves of her blouse over her hands and curled up inthe bed.

"Oh, mum, you couldn't make this easy for me could you?" She whispered into her pillow.

When she let her eyes close she tryed to imagine her mother standing behind a street-side booth, selling handmade charms and jewelry.

She imagined a charming young Captain sweeping her off her feet.

Victoria wished that the story she was watching ended happily, but she already knew the ending.

The charming pirate couldn't keep it in his pants and therefor forfited the opportunity toknow and love his daughter.

She sighed and pushed the thoughts from her mind.  
Tomorrow she would get supplies, and a crew.  
Tomorrow is always a better day.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. At yer service

**No reviews on the last chapter? oh my, well no worries, the story gets alot more interesting than you think...**

**toodles**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

Jack woke up like he usually did:  
At noon, with a pounding head and a sick stomach.

Luckily for him, he had grown immune to hangovers and was able to go about his day as usual.  
After dressing and informing Gibbs of his destination, Jack set out to find the mystery girl.

Victoria was sitting on the railing of the Bleeding Rose with her head tilted back and a flashy new hat she had just bought, covering her eyes.

The newly discovered crew was currently boarding the cargo she had purchased, so she wasn't very disturbed when she heard heavy footsteps coming in her direction.

She was very disturbed when a man then proceeded to pick up her hat and place it on the ground beside her.  
Even more to her dismay, she discovered that this rude man was none other than Jack Sparrow.

"'Ello luv." He smirked down at her.  
Victoria stood in a rage and grabbed her hat up from the floor.  
"I beg your pardon sir but do you find it customary to walk onto someone else's ship and then proceed to remove of said person's hat?"

"Not really." Jack replied.

Victoria huffed and put the hat back on her head.  
"Then why, may I ask, are you here?"

"I'd like te know why ye felt it neccesary to give me a proper beating last night"  
Jack answered ,mocking her tone.

"You should know very good and well why!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Jack rolled his eyes in response.  
"Women are always getting so excited over nothing! Where's yer captain, maybe he can set this straight."

Victoria smiled.  
"HE is right here CAPTAIN Sparrow."

"You!" Jack exclaimed.  
"But yer not but 16 I'd bet."

"19 thank you very much"  
Victoria corrected him.

"Don't yer parents have something to say against you running off with a bunch of dirty men?" Victoria's answer caught him off guard,

"My mother died soon after I was born"  
Jack furrowed his brow.

"And yer father?"

"Dead." She answered dryly.

The answer took Jack by surprise.

"Who were yer parents"  
He asked hesitantly.

"No one of consequence." She answered walking past him to check a broken crate of rum bottles.

Jack followed, trying to piece the puzzle together.  
There was no REAL evidence telling him that this was Marissa's child.  
Alot of coincidences, but nothing solid.

He watched Victoria handle the bottles carefully, making sure none were damaged.  
After she was satisfied she opened one a took a long drink.

Jack watched her.  
He watched her move.  
She was so gentle in appearance.  
But the small bit of her personality he had seen was so rough.

She put the cork back in the now half empty bottle and carried it with her as she walked over to Oliver.

Jack decided the gentlemanly thing would be to dismiss himself.  
So he stayed.

"Ollie!" Victoria shouted over the noise.  
Oliver turned and looked around until he spotted her.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked.

"It seems that Mr. Sparrow has decided to make MY ship his second home. Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."  
Oliver nodded and sent a glare in Jack's direction.

Victoria headed past Jack to help with the loading of crates.  
"Oh Captain?" Jack yelled.

Victoria turned.  
"Yes?"

"You seem to know all about me, but I've yet to discover yer name"  
He said , adding his best attempt of a charming smile.

"Captain Victoria Mystere, At yer service."

* * *

REVIEW 


	5. Mysterious Man

**Ok thanks for the ONE review, anyways, no more of the story with out another one, ok well you know the routine.**

* * *

Jack Sparrow sat in his cabin, running his fingers over the unopened edge of an aging envelope.  
He had been rummaging in what was left of Marissa's things when he'd found it.

It said:

_Captain Jack Sparrow: My Darling._

He smiled slightly and opened the envelope.  
Inside was another evelope that read:

_My precious child:_

He also saw a seperate sheet of paper.  
It had Marissa's lip prints, where she had kissed the corner.  
He opened it.

_My dearest Jack,  
I feel so lucky that our lives have led us to eachother.  
You are my freedom, and everything you have given me is amazing.  
I value our friendship more than you could know.  
In our few months I have only been honest.  
Except for once.  
My darling I fear that I wont make it to see my child.  
So I would like you to give this note to him or her on their 16th birthday.  
Please trust me in that the enclosed letter will only bring you pain, and I wish to keep the contents private.  
All my love and devotion.  
And a few good shags._

_Marissa_

Jack closed the letter and placed it on the desk.  
He sat back in his chair and reminised.

He saw a little girl with black curls.  
He saw Marissa chasing her around on the deck of his ship.  
He saw himself, happy even though he was settled.

Jack opened his eyes and felt his heart grow heavy.  
He held the lip prints left from his long lost love to his lips.

With a shakey hand , Captain Jack Sparrow put the last piece of Marissa to rest.  
Unless...

* * *

Victoria sat on the railing of the Bleeding Rose.  
She examined her new tattoo.

A rose with cross swords behind it.  
One of which dripped with blood.  
It was located just above her wrist on her right forearm.

She smiled and leaned against the wall that lead to her cabin.  
Life was good.

She closed her eyes and relished in the moment of her bliss until she was rudely interupted.

"Still in port then aye?" She heard from the docks.  
"No." She replyed with her eyes stillclosed.

She heard heavy footsteps on the gangplank.  
"Oh for heavens sake Sparrow, leave me be!" She shouted.

The footsteps stopped so she opened her eyes, only to discover that she was nose to nose with a smiling pirate.

"AHHHHH." Victoria screamed , and grabbed ahold of Jack's shirt to keep herself from falling.

Instead of helping regain her balance, it ended up pushing Jack over board with Victoria still attached to his shirt.

Victoria jumped onto Jack's back pushing him underwater.  
In response Jack flipped her over on her back and swam as far away as he could.

"I can't swim you baffoon!" She shouted grabbing one of his boots.  
He felt her pulling him backwards and just sighed.

"Then why the bloody hell are ye a pirate?" He yelled back to her.  
She just splashed him and tryed to fight her way to the shore.

Jack laughed at her failed attempt at swimming and grabbed her under his arm.  
He swam to shore and after sitting himself on the dock reached under her arms to pull her up after him.

When he tryed to pull her up she wouldn't move.  
"Someone needs to cut down on the sweets aye?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Shut up ye bloody fool my pants are stuck on somethin'!" She spat back.  
Jack just rolled his eyes and pulled as hard as he could.

Victoria heard a loud ripping noise and felt herself being whisked out of the water.  
Jack fell back and landed with Victoria on top of him.

He wet hair fell down around their faces.  
Their eyes met and for a moment Jack saw something in those silvery depths that he hadn't seen in a long time.

He could feel her breath on his lips and before more could come of it, he pushed her off of him.

"No need te be rough now." She said sitting up.  
"Like I said before, Ye really should cut down on the sweets."

She smacked him across the chest.  
He gave her an innocent smile.

She smiled back as she wrung the water from her shirt, glad that she was wearing a black one.

"I need te know something Victoria." He said breaking the silence.  
"Yes Captain?" She asked , examining the rip in her pants.

"Have ye ever seen this before?" He lifted the charm to show her.  
"Aye." was all she answered.

"And where would that have been?" He pushed

She looked at him with almost hostility.  
"Jack Sparrow, I trust that you are a well enough pirate that you can find out for yerself."

He sighed and stood.  
He put a hand out to help and she accepted.  
He noticed a tattoo on her forearm.

He grabbed her arm once she was standing and examined it.  
"Nice work there."

"Thank you." She said distantly.

They walked back to the gangplank of The Bleeding Rose.

"Im heading out in the morning, so this is farewell." Victoria said quickly sticking her hand out.

He shook her hand and did a mock bow.  
She laughed and curtsied.

"Farewell." He said .  
"Farewell." She replyed.

She was helf up the gangplank when Jack turned and began walking back.  
"Jack!" He turned.

"Sarah Mystere, Here in Tortuga. She might be able to answer yer questions a bit better than me"  
He nodded.

"Many thanks mate"  
She nodded in response and continued up the gangplank.

"Well I suppose I could stomach Tortuga for one more night"  
Jack grinned taking a detour into a pub.

Back on the Bleeding Rose Victoria was just getting into bed.  
She lay back and closed her eyes.  
"What a mysterious man."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Tis what I thought

**Ok short chapter but the next one has a few R rated parts so its good for all you dirty minds like ME!**

**REVIEW TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

Sarah Mystere sat on the roof of her old cottage watching the passerbys.  
She new Sparrow would be by eventually.  
When Victoria came by to get her tattoo she had told her of their meeting.

Sarah saw him staggering in the general direction of her house so she decided to help him remember his surroundings.  
She climbed down the terrace and walked up to him.

"Sparrow." she said flatly.  
He winced and turned slowly.  
She smiled then slapped him hard across the jaw.

"I knew I had that coming to me as soon as the girl said yer name"  
He said rubbing his chin.

"Follow me." She ordered.  
Jack obeyed and followed her into what appeared to be a makeshift tattoo parlour.

"Listen Sarah it wasn't-" Jack began.  
"Shut it Sparrow." Sarah interrupted.

"You are the reason my sister is gone, and now you get to hear the truth"  
Jack rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Are ye always this dramatic?" He asked.  
She crossed her arms.

"Alright alright, go on."

"My sister had a daughter Mr Sparrow. Days after her birth Marissa died. So I raised the girl like my own until she was old enough to know the truth about her past and her father."

Jack's eyes never left Sarah's.  
"Whats her name?" Jack asked.

"In all my experience with pirates, I believe that it would be bestif you didnt know her name"  
Sarah answered walking into the small kitchen to pour a cup of tea.

Jack rolled his eyes and stood to follow her.  
"Ye mean te tell me that yer just not gonna tell me who this girl is?"

"Exactly." Sarah said with a smile.

"Well It's alright then Miss Sarah, for I already know her name"  
Sarah laughed and put a hand on her hip.

"Go on then, enlighten me"  
She replyed mockingly.

"No." Jack said stubbornly.

"Tis what I thought." Sarah said lifting her tea to her lips.

Jack turned to walk away, but before he reached the door he turned.  
"By the way, how IS Victoria these days?"

Sarah spit the tea she was previously drinking in Jack's face.  
He just smiled.

"Tis what I thought."

* * *

**REVIEW**


	7. Hope is heavy

Victoria walked up and down the deck of the Bleeding Rose.  
Her mind was fixed on Sparrow. 

After what her Aunt Sarah had told her, she couldn't decide whether to consider him a threat or not.  
She closed her eyes and breathed deeply the scent of the ocean.

When she opened them the almost hoped to see the Black Pearl on the horizon.

She felt the ache of her heart. The hope was so heavy in her soul.

"Oliver!!! Turn around!!"

* * *

**A little updating!! please review!!! i want ot continue but i need to know if anyone wants to read this!!!**


	8. Freedom Victorious Marissa Sparrow

Jack walked slowly away from Sarah Mystere's home.

His thoughts began drifting.

"Jack!" Marissa giggled as she tryed to escape his plundering lips.

"Yes love?" He asked smiling agaist her cheek.

"Will ye always love me and our child?" Her face grew stern.

"Love is an understatement deary." He laughed.

Jack snapped back into his right mind.

If Marissa had left him with a daughter, He would love her.

He loved her.

She was part of him wasnt she?

Love was what families were all about.

As Jack neared the ship he felt as though he was hallucinating at the sight of the Bleeding rose in port again.

Motivatedly he strode towards the ship.

"Alright Men! I have no explanation, just know yer free for one week. Be here by dawn in seven days or yer out of luck!"

Victoria yelled above the shouts of cheer.

When the deck was empty she turned hoping to spot the black pearl along the dock.

At turning she found herself looking into the dark eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow himself.

"We need to talk." He muttered in a low tone.

She nodded and led him to her cabin.

When the door was secure Jack walked shakily towards Victoria.

He moved the collar of her shirt aside and tugged at a gold chain around her neck.

At the end of the chain was what he had expected.

Their charm.

He stood for a moment with unblinking eyes.

"Freedom Victorious Marissa Sparrow." He whispered.

"My baptismal name." She said looking puzzled.

"How did you know it?"

"T'was my job dear, Out of all the things that had te be done Marissa..er.. yer mum let me have that one."

Her eyes seemed to come alight. The silvery blue circles filled with water.

"How dare ye make a captain CRY!" She shouted shoving him just as strongly as her mother had into the closed door.

Jack stood with his mouth agape.

"Explain yerself!"

"Explain what?" He asked still stunned.

"Whay ye killed my mother, why ye abandoned me, WHY I should trust you at ALL!"


	9. SEX

those of you only interested in the sex stories...stick with me and keep reviewing...a sex scene is on the horizon ;)


End file.
